


Everything But The Kitchen Sink

by 1StarShine1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Kinds Of Interactions, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Car Accidents, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romantic Interacitons, Set In All Kinds Of AUs, Tags Don't Pertain To Every Story, Trigger Tags Posted In Chapter Notes And Tags As Needed, platonic interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: This is where I'm going to post all my oneshots, adoptable story ideas, shit posts, ideas for stories that I'd like to see but don't have the confidence to write, and anything else that doesn't fit in any of my stories, but are too good of an idea to let float away.





	1. (UT)Really?

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by me walking in 90 degree Fahrenheit (32 Celsius) day to get cat food because we were completely out. (We only have one car in our family now, and I don't even have my license)

“I'll see you later deary.” Muffet waved you off.

  
“Have a good day.” You respond.

  
You've been going to Muffet's Bakery for a while, and you're great friends with the spider monster. For some you could understand being afraid of her, arachnophobia and all that, but then there are those that are just plain racist that you can't stand. It makes you think back to your first encounter at the shop.

  
You had misjudged how ungodly hot it was going to be that June day. As you were walking you knew you needed to get to a cooler place or risk overheating. You wouldn't make it home, so you were going to go into the first open place there was. That happened to be Muffet's bakery, the only problem was there were a bunch of protesters out front.  
You completely ignored their hateful slurs they threw at you as you entered the air-conditioned building. Sanctuary. The spider monster behind the counter gave you a guarded greeting, which was totally understandable given what's going on right outside. You gave her a sunny greeting in return and asked if she sold milkshakes. There was a tense second before she inquired if you also wanted a free sample to which you were extremely grateful to accept. She grabbed a sample of the vanilla shortbread cookie bites from the front case of delectable looking treats before heading to the back.

  
Holy nibblets, that was one awesome cookie. Then she came back with a chocolate-vanilla swirl milkshake, and it was just divine. You sat at one of the little booths and tried to get to know Muffet while you enjoyed the sweet treat. She's actually really cool and definitely passionate about baking once she opened up. All good things must come to an end, however, but some the protesters were still out there... No, who cares. You wouldn't let them intimidate you. Before leaving you bought a bag of many different mini pastries.  
With your head held high, you walked out, and as expected they swarmed you.

  
“Have fun in there?” You stood there unimpressed as, who you assume, the leader of this ragtag bunch slung insults around like he was Oprah. “How can you even eat that poison?” He finished.

  
Instead of answering with words you unraveled the seal on the bag, take out a mini eclair, and popped it in your mouth, then flipped him off and walked away. Though not before stomping hard on his foot and hip-checking him into the guy behind him. You also stomped on anyone else in the way all the while thinking _damn if only I'd've worn heels_.

 


	2. (UT)Oh, Oh, Oh, It's Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another general interaction in the 'Tale verse

The start of a new day; the birds were singing, and the sun's rays just barely peeked through the curtains. It would have been a wonderful morning to wake slowly from a blissful slumber.

...This was not your morning. The birds and the sun were there, but what woke you was a _very_ heavy weight flopping down on your stomach. It took you a moment to realize no you weren't dying you were just being crushed by your doofus of a brother.

"Time to get up siiiis." He was way too happy this early in the morning.

You looked over at your alarm clock that read 9:40; OK not so early. You still don't know why he couldn't wake you up like a normal person. Though he is your kid brother; maybe he's just getting all the fun he can before heading off to college in about a month...still.

"Devin get off me. You're not seven anymore, you're like three times the age and twice as heavy." You blearily push him off while rubbing your one eye.

He gets up and doesn't even think twice when he pulls an outfit for you out of your dresser.

“Come on up and at 'em. You should practice a little before we head out.” He said turning away as you dressed.

Practice...right. Ever since you learned you had magic he wanted you to learn how to use it ("You never know when it could come in handy." He'd said.). Devin was up in the attic one day (why you have no idea) and he came down with a couple of really, really old looking tomes. One of them seemed like a fairy-tale talking about monsters ruling alongside humans. The other seemed like a diary/guide to magic; the first name of the book's owner was worn away but the last name remained; your family's name. You didn't buy anything that these books told. You thought that they were just made up stories from some great, great, great relative that wanted to be an author.

When monsters actually came from the Underground you started to read through the texts. In the diary, it actually described a way you could learn the magical potential a child has. _How convenient_. You both learned that while Devin didn't have any magic you did, so you learned to control it.

As far as you can tell so long as you have the energy and the imagination you can do almost anything with it. Right now you're making little darts that you're throwing at your dart board.

 

After that 'training session' Devin and you got to what you had planned for the day. You're spending some quality sibling time together while he gets his final few recreational things for school. It was laughs, fun and playful teasing the entire time; an all-around awesome morning. By lunch, though, you parted ways; you wanted to check out the new bar/restaurant that opened and he just wanted to get all the stuff home. So here you were, sitting at the bar of Grillby's with a custom drink that he apparently serves all newcomers of his place. Yours is a mix of passion fruit, oranges (heh maybe for a good Friday night that could be orange liquor), and sweet cream. It was surprisingly delicious.

As the bartender left to answer the call of another patron you were left to your thoughts. So much so you didn't even notice what expression you held or that someone was next to you.

"hey, stranger. Why so _blue?_ ” a blue handkerchief was draped over your sight. “no need to _skull_ k in a place like this.”

You turn to see a skeleton in a blue hoodie and black track shorts already making himself comfortable on the stool, a bottle of...is that ketchup? magically already in his hand as if it were a bottle of beer. You feel no shame in laughing at his puns because those were actually funny.

So here you were making friends. You obviously started with the generic introductions and superficial inquiries (how's life around these parts?). He even tried to get a reaction from you by drinking ketchup from the bottle he had, but he failed.

“I used to do that every time my family would have a bar-b-q with hot dogs. Hot dogs meant pickle relish and I loves me some pickle relish. Sure it's a little strange seeing it done with ketchup, but hey to each there own.” You say.

Grillby had finally returned and took Sans's order, going towards the back once more. It was in this lull that you subconsciously noticed a new customer walking in. though what you saw in the corner of your eye wasn't a customer; they seem to have a purpose. He was walking toward Grillby, arm raised, and unnoticed by the other patrons. You didn't even think; just reacted by forming a magic dart and throwing with all your might then immediately chasing it. It hit its mark, a balloon of water, and you were right there tackling the man down. In a bout of adrenaline and strength, you were able to pull the man's arms back and bind them with cuffs of magic.

Two things ran through your mind; this man was literally about to throw water on a being of fire, it doesn't take a genius to realize what a disaster that'd be, and you just used magic... in front of monsters. You don't know what's worse; being shunned by them or being eliminated by them in an effort to protect their kind.

You were lucky an officer was close and was there quickly to escort the guy away. You were gone before anyone could blink.

 

You tried your best not to be out unless necessary after that. Luckily your job was not one where you had much interaction with others. You wanted to avoid anything that had to with your screw up at Grillby's; you want to stay alive thank you. You had been walking down the street letting your mind wander, another mistake.

"hey, bud. left so early the other day we never finished our chat." Sans said, appearing next to you.

He grabbed your hand before you could bolt, and to anyone else, it looked like a couple holding hands. In another step, you felt warmth envelope you. You were somehow in Grillby's. What he do, teleport you there? Everyone around you carried on like nothing was amiss, some even greeted you with a smile which was the last thing you expected.

Sans, who had not let go of your hand, lead you to the bar where Grillby greeted you with a nod, and the custom drink.

“I'm still welcome here?

“ _why wouldn't you be_?” Grillby's smokey tones deftly responded.

“I'm a human...with magic. I can't see why someone like me would be.”

“ _You mean someone who saw a threat and immediately jumped into action before it could escalate? It does not matter whether or not you have it. It is what you do_ with _the power that matters._ ”

“Oh.” You lamely respond and take a sip of your drink.

“so as i was saying before we were rudely interrupted...”

 


	3. (UT)Hospitals Are Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for car accidents and death.

It was a drunk driver; who must have thought they were invincible when running that red light. With the speed, he was going at and the impact of the head-on crash he was pronounced dead on arrival. Lucky bastard. Because of him, you're sitting here while your father fights for his life after that idiot slammed into him. Your father had to swerve and in doing so flipped on the roof and crashed to a stop in the one traffic light pole. He's now in very critical condition and the doctors say there's a high chance... that he won't make it. You just need to hold onto hope; there is a chance, even if it's small, he can make it. Maybe a walk will help ease the tension as you wait for your mother to arrive.

OK, it's kind of depressing walking through the halls of a hospital. What with the sickness and injuries, but that's why we have the many nurses and doctors doing all they can to make it better.

"This child needs to be able to be a kid, and it's obvious they won't get that being with the likes of you." You hear from a middle-aged sounding man from a room you were passing.

You know you should not get involved in whatever's going on there, but it sounds like someone is causing trouble just for the sake of it; judging by the lack of rebuttal. You peeked into the room and were taken back by the fact that you knew the people in there. Well, who wouldn't know the king and queen of monsters? It was all on the news a while back when they were freed by that child, Frisk.

You boldly stepped into the room, just by that previous comment you know where this is heading.

“Where do you get off saying something like that?” You scold.

"Excuse you. You can't be wandering around the hospital. Either go back to your room or vacate the premises." The doctor stated after recovering from the slight startle you gave.

“No. Answer my question. Where do get off saying that these two are unfit parents and in front of the child no less.” He only gives you a hard stare, so you move past him and kneel next to the bed. Frisk gives you a shy wave.

“'Sup kid, feeling better from whatever brought you here?” They nodded and signed to you. “Ew the flu. So, you happy?” A big smile beams on their face. “You have good friends?” They nod. “Good family?” Their gaze flicks to behind you and they nod. “You're a tough kid aren't ya?” They put on a macho look and showed off their 'big muscles'. “You gettin' three hots and a cot?” They looked a little confused so you rephrased, “Meaning you get three meals a day and have a good bed to sleep in.” They vigorously nod.

You smirked then stood with a sigh, facing the doctor. “ _primum non nocere_. 'First, do no harm'; doctors all swear by it, so why, pray tell, are you threatening to take this child away from those they love? Do you know what that would do to them?"

"They can't possibly be raised by monsters." The doctor scoffed.

“And why not? They're happy, healthy, and they have a home.” You turn to Frisk for a second. “You're going to school right?” They gave you a look that just screamed 'don't remind me' that you had to chuckle at.

You were surprised to hear the queen here. "I've been homeschooling them, but soon they'll join the school I had always dreamed of running and just recently gotten approved to build." She spoke wistfully.

You smiled. “They have all they need. You need to leave your bigotry at the door. You're a doctor for Christ's sake, act like one 'cuz so far you're a disgrace to the title.”

You pushed past the doctor and almost ran into someone. You paused barely a second mumbling ''Scuse me', not even taking your eyes off of the well-loved looking blue hoodie that was suddenly in your view. You figured it was high time to get back and see if your mother arrived.

As you rounded the one corner you wish you hadn't. With the scene in front of you, you don't even need to ask; a doctor with a solemn, sad look and your mother who had such pain in her eyes and is visibly shaking in an attempt to keep it together. _He didn't make it_. It was as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water over you when the chill of reality set in. Wordlessly you pulled your mom into a strong hug to where she almost immediately broke down. You stood there a long while as she fought to get herself under control enough to leave.

You both walk towards the parking lot in a daze, just barely keeping it together again. You almost fell completely over when something barreled into you. Or should you say someone; it was Frisk who was hugging your waist tightly. It was good that they were released, hopefully without any more trouble. They presented you a note card, nearly shoving it into your hands as someone else joined you two.

“there you are frisk. you shouldn't just run up to random strangers.” Then he actually looked at you. “oh i see, not so much a stranger.” He ruffled Frisk's hair. “go on kiddo before your mom gets worried.”

They bound off and you can't help the small smile forming. "That kid is a treasure. Make sure they know that, but don't just treasure them, treasure every moment with them and appreciate that you know them."

He looked at you kind of shocked. He obviously didn't expect you to say something like that to him. He didn't even think before asking, “you ok?”

You take a shaky breath, “I will be, even with losing my dad to something completely preventable. If that idiot hadn't made the choices he did ̶ ”

You started to chock up and were surprised when he pulled you into a tight hug.

"i know how you feel. i know what it's like losing a father. the important thing is you're not alone." He broke the hug enough to pull your hand up that held the card, and you finally looked at it. It had a bunch of phone numbers with names next to them; one of them being Frisk. This must be their and their friends' numbers, and in a sense he's right; you're not alone.

 


	4. (US)Say Hello To My Little Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Underswap fluff.

If there's one thing you hate it's cleaning, but you'd do almost anything for your little man. He decided, for whatever reason, that it was time to clean out junk from the attic. The one thing he prides himself in is being neat, clean and efficient, so when he announced his cleaning endeavors you decided to help him. It gave you a chance to go through your boxes you kind of haphazardly tossed up there when your parents kind of kicked you out.

When they found out you were dating a monster they didn't like it, and they made it abundantly clear. With every fight, you lost more and more faith that they'd ever see things your way. Sans, the ever-optimistic, said that with enough time they'd like him. He really believed in them; you, however, did not.

Your feelings were justified when one day you came home to all your clothes in a duffel bag and some boxes with what they deemed "your stuff". Interesting that none of the electronics you had that you bought on your own were in the boxes, but at the time you had bigger things to worry about. When you told the skeleton brothers what happened you were shocked at how livid Papyrus seemed and when he just disappeared. After twenty minutes he had returned with a bunch more boxes, you presumed everything that was in your big closet and your laptop and other electronics.

It was all surprising because you knew that Papyrus didn't really like you. Believing you were either trying to hurt or corrupt his brother. All that was forgotten you guessed when he offered you a room with them.

So here you were hoisting up your third box while Sans proclaims he'll start making lunch since it's was that time. When you opened the flaps a wave of mischievous glee came over you. It was a box full of all your water guns from when you were a kid. A lot of them were cheapo ones or the small dollar store ones, but then there were your three super soakers you got for Christmas once upon a time.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun. You grabbed a few of the bigger cheapo ones and filled them up in the bathroom. You crept down the stairs as silently as you could and peaked into the kitchen. Sans was still finishing up some sandwiches and has his back to you.

“Hey Sans.” You waited until he saw what was going on before tossing him a loaded water gun and brandishing your own. “Do ya feel lucky punk?”

His ever-present smile grew and his pupils changed to stars, and he bolted to the back door you following after, giving chase. One thing you'll admit is that little dude is fast, so it was also a game of hide-and-seek which was all the more fun.

You thought you spotted him going around the little shed so you took off. You rounded the corner, confident that you found him, and there stood Papyrus acting all cool with sunglasses on and everything. When he turned to you he smirked.

“say hello to my little friend.” He said and pulled out one of your super soakers from thin air, loaded and ready to fire, and you were a prime target.

He wasted no time blasting you.

 


	5. (SF)Followed By Rain Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pairing here is Swapfell Pap/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my metaphorical cloud today. I know I posted this in my other story, but I'm posting it here cuz it gives the reason
> 
> Well life just hates me now. Slipped on some ice yesterday and a lens on my glasses popped out and I cant get a new pair till like mid February (no big deal), but now today my tablet (that has all my notes for my fanfictions on it) is randomly restarting every thirty seconds so I'm most likely going to have to get a new one T.T

When you finally got home you tossed your bag to the side and slumped against the door. Today was just a very bleh kind of day that you wish could be over. It was one of those days that you had a metaphorical rain cloud over you all day, and with it a weighted sadness you were familiar with.

“welcome home darlin', how was your day?” Your partner greeted as he pulled you up into a hug, resting his chin on your head.

At first glance, you would never think Papyrus, or heck any monster, would be OK cuddling. Papyrus with his gold tooth replacement, spiky collar and cuffs, and all around 'don't fuck with me' look. The truth is he's just a loving teddy bear. He just needed love instead of LoV, as he would say.

"It was OK. I had my mental rain cloud over me today, you know how I get. To add insult to injury it seemed like I had a physical rain cloud as well. It was starting to steadily rain and I seemed to be at the edge of the cloud so I was sort of ahead of the raindrops. If I slowed down though, you could see the rain moving along like it was following you."

“well now that you're home maybe I could help cheer you up huh?” Papyrus purred as he lifted your chin to catch you in a loving kiss.

Just him being here is enough. He's the sunshine that always cuts through any cloud that shadows you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had that happen one day. I was walking home after playing Pokemon Go, and I watched as the raindrops moved up the sidewalk.


	6. (UT)Say What? Say Nothing That's What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes up against racists.

Seven AM the usual morning line-up. What is this Tangled? You can't help but chuckle at that thought as you were brushing your teeth. As you went about your morning routine you tried rewriting that song to go along with what you do just for laughs. You sat and ate a nice breakfast before you head down to open up your bookstore.

You thank your lucky stars every day for being able to have your dream come true. You always wanted to run your own store, and now you sell used books and personally handmade knick-knacks.

You spent the early morning reorganizing and stocking things. It wasn't until mid-morning that you heard a ruckus outside your entrance. There was a decent amount of people congregating in front of your door. As you get closer you hear them yelling something, so you sigh and grab your favorite weapon to use against loud annoyances; a blowhorn. You had to keep a straight face when you blew the horn, and a couple of people jolted so bad they almost fell on some other people.

“What the hell are you doing outside of my store?” Then you saw the signs; they were all anti-monster protesters.

The one who seems to be the start of this steps forward. “We have a right to be here. We ain't doing anything illegal.” He seemed so smug as he tried to rile everyone up again.

You blow the horn again shutting everyone up. So you're dealing with one of those guys. “First off, you may have the right to free speech or whatever, but your rights end at the end of the other individual's nose. So you shoving things in peoples faces and yelling at them your 'facts' is not in your rights. Second off, when you stand in front of my store what you're doing here is illegal. You see that sign there?” You point to the top right window where you just recently place the sign.

It was a sign in plain view, nothing at all was blocking it, and in big, bold, red letters it read 'NO SOLICITING'.

“We're not trying to get people to buy anything from us, just to see the truth.”

You let out a sarcastic bark of laughter. “It's funny how you think that's what that actually means. Let me educate you.” You pull up a definition on your phone. “'To seek to influence or incite to action, especially unlawful or wrong action'. So am I going to have to call the police, or are you going to leave peacefully?”

Some people glared at you but they all decided to disperse smart move.

Arbitrarily you call out, “Remember vandalism is illegal as well, and I have all your faces on camera now!” You actually believe you saw some people flinch. Beautiful.

 

It was almost noon, and you were just finishing your organizing when the chime signaling a new customer sounded. She was a dinosaur monster wearing a lab coat over a pale red sweater. You greeted her in kind and she nervously responded back. She seemed expressly impressed that you made all the handmade stuff. Screw what those idiots said, monsters are awesome.

 


	7. (UF)Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red is sick and thinks he doesn't need to take his medicine. Good thing he had Reader

You were surprised at how early you woke up until you figured out why. It felt like a sauna in the sheets, and it was all coming from Sans. He was really warm with a red flush over his cheeks and an all-around miserable look. Poor thing; looks like he's getting some sort of cold, and you plan on nipping that in the bud as much and as quickly as you can.

Though there isn't really much you can do on account of him being a monster, and human medicines don't really work. The last time he was sick he had the flu, and he hid it until he couldn't take a step without losing his balance. Then when you got him to stay put he turned into a whiny brat that you SO wanted to smack but couldn't because he was sick.

You extricated from the bed and grabbed a washcloth from the hall closet. You got it wet and placed an ice-cube in between the folds before putting it to his head. The next thing you did was prep to make a big steaming bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup.

You were letting the pot come to a boil while scrolling through social media when you heard shuffling from the stairs. You look up to see Sans all dressed up to start the day like nothing's amiss about to walk out the door.

“Where do you think you're going.” You say in your 'mom voice'.

“out to work?” He says with a sniffle as if he had a stuffy nose. “you think i'm so weak that i let a little cold beat me? as if.”

“Being sick doesn't make you weak. Now you're are going to sit down, shut up, and let me take care of you, or I'm going to tie you to the bed until you're better.”

“kinky. if you wanted to be dom all you had to do was ask.”

You don't know if you're glad or mortified that he made that joke. You are happy that he went and got comfortable on the couch. Along with the soup you brewed up some tea with honey. You don't know if these cold remedies worked the same for monsters, but you were willing to help any way you could. You set the items on the table near him and he just stared blankly for a second before grabbing the tea.

After a long sip, he gives a blissful sigh. "brew-tea-ful." He mumbles.

You sat together watching a science documentary as he ate the soup without issue. He'll be better in no time.

 


	8. (UT)Paper Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some inspirational fluff with the classic crew.

It was a nice family tradition. Every day you would make an origami crane of a certain color and keep them in a jar; white for good days and red for not-so-good days. Then at New Year's Eve you bring them out and reflect on the year, then you can do whatever you want with the previous year's ones as you start a new jar for the new year.

This year you had made so many friends with the monsters that came out of Mt. Ebbot. Toriel, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys are all gathered with you as you host a big New Year bash. The hilariously amazing thing is that no one has bothered to look to your ceiling. You put up a net which is holding all of this year's cranes, and when the ball drops you're going to release them like confetti.

 

5...

 

4...

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

“ _happy new year”_

 

There were only a couple of startled yelps when you let them drop.

“What the hell are those?” Undyne yelled

“Paper cranes, a physical representation of how my whole year went.” As you explained the tradition you pulled the jar that was on the table behind the couch to you, pulled out some craft paper, and with deft hands worked on making a white crane.

As you looked at the others still on the floor you were extremely happy that there are a LOT more whites than reds this year. Much different than just a few years ago...

“There's a lot of white ones.” Sans pointed out. “I'm guessing that's a good thing?”

"Yeah, it was a really good year, made some awesome friends, got to have some experiences people only dream of. Way better than a few years ago." You pause only briefly when you thought back to _that_ year.

“NGAHHH, it couldn't have been that bad.” Undyne declared.

You thought for a moment as you finished your craft and plopped it in the jar. The night was young and there was still one thing you wanted to do. You just didn't want to bring the mood down too much.

“I can show you that year of cranes. It's the only one I saved as a reminder.”

Everyone looked interested so you made your way to the hall closet where you stashed it far in the back. When you walked back to the living room it was an immediate knowledge of just how that year went. Instead of the possible half red/half white, they were probably expecting, they see a jar filled with more red and pink than white.

“WHAT DOES PINK MEAN?” Papyrus was the first to speak.

"It's for those days that aren't all that bad but are nowhere near a good day either. A few major health scares, bad break up, being essentially abandoned by my 'best friends', and nearly becoming homeless because I lost my one job. It was a really _really_ bad year for me.” You vaguely pointed out a specific crane; a red one that had smears of brown. That paper wasn't designed that way; those spots weren't brown when this crane was created.

To those that noticed they saw the underlying implications and to those that didn't still understood the surface emotions. What you didn't expect was for Frisk to get a look of horror before practically bowling you over in a tight hug, refusing to let go. _What had this kid gone through to understand that?_

“I didn't let that year beat me, and look where I am now. There's one more thing I usually do and then we can turn in.”

You gathered all the cranes on the floor, grabbed a box of matches and sparklers, and lead everyone to the back yard fire pit. You dumped all the cranes in and handed everyone a sparkler.

“One path's end is just the beginning of another. Be proud of the accomplishments you made in the year and be excited for what's to come in the new one. Keep love in your heart and you'll have nothing to fear.” With that said you struck a match and tossed it in the pit, the paper quickly catching. You use that fire to light you sparkler and everyone followed your lead.

 

This had to have been the best New Year's in a long time.


	9. (UT)Carnival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnival trip with the UT crew

What a day. You got to spend the entire day with all your friends having the best fun. You, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and even Frisk did everything you could at the carnival that came to town. Since it was the monsters' first one nothing was left out; going through the attraction rides like the funhouse, the foam obstacle race(Pap loved that one), and the spooky haunted house. Then it was to the food pavilion where they tried the sugary delight that was a funnel cake.

Soon after you all tackled the gravity ride; The Swinging Ship, Zero Gravity, and The Claw. After enduring some teasing from the shippers, Alphys and Undyne, that “You two love-nerds (meaning you and Sans) should take a romantic ride on the Ferris wheel”, it was time for the games and to win prizes. You ended up getting a small ice-cream cone plush and a medium sized stuffed dog.

As dinner time drew near, so too was the time you had at the fair coming to an end. You went your separate ways at the gate, Sans being nice enough to accompany you home. You were both silent most of the way, just swinging your intertwined hands.

“Best. Day. Ever.”

“we need to do this again.”

You both laugh at having said that at the same time. "Good, you agree with me." You giggle.

When you get to your house you give him a big squeeze of a hug and thank him for a wonderful day. Once inside you discover your mom was watching you with a big smile.

“So, have fun with your boyfriend?” She teased.

“I don't know if I should be proud you didn't bat an eye that he's a monster, or annoyed that you think every guy friend I have is my boyfriend.” You say as you go see what's for dinner.

As you're serving yourself a plate your mother drapes an arm around your shoulder.

"Now you know I'm just teasing, but you know what I always say; never judge a man by his skin(or lack thereof) but by his character. Seeing you all smiles around him I just couldn't help it." She gave your shoulder a squeeze before heading back to the living room.

You grabbed a water bottle and were about to head upstairs when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening there stood Sans, blue in the face, embarrassed about something. He held out his arm to give you something, oh your phone.

“it fell out of your pocket after the one ride, forgot to give it back. just ignore my last text.” He mumbled.

Oh, he can't just say that and not expect you to be curious, so you immediately open his texting window.

 

PunMaster: oh forgot to give you your phone back, it fell out of your pocket getting off the claw. just text me when you're free and i can get it to you

 

PunMaster: ...ignore that I'm just going to drop by now

 

Oh, this is rich. You're not letting him live this down any time soon.

 


	10. (US)Go Ahead. Just Break The Laws Of Physics

You know when you told your best friend that you needed to shop for groceries, you didn't expect the lazy bones to come with. You only expected to get a few things that will last you until the weekend, and maybe a few ideas for a friendly dinner gathering. Papyrus though seemed to have other ideas. He would grab things left and right as if it were a regular shopping trip(of which he's joined you on before).

You weren't surprised at all the honey bottles he got(what his obsession with that stuff you will never know), what did was the sheer amount of other stuff. Again this was supposed to be a short trip for a few items. There was no way in heck you were lugging all this stuff on the short walk back to your house. Any time you would raise concern about it he would say not to worry.

Not only did he turn this into a big trip, when you got the stuff checked out he paid for it. What is with him today; why all of the sudden so generous?

"How do you expect to carry all this stuff 'cuz I'm not helpin'." You say.

He just smirks and pulls out his phone, taps the screen a few times, aims it at the pile of groceries like he was taking a picture, and one by on the bags disappeared.

“What the hell?! What did you do?” You stare wide-eyed where the Houdini bags were.

“All I did was use my handy dandy dimensional storage box.” He pointed it out.

Apparently in it were a few things;

 

  * Bags (multiple items)

  * Honey

  * Keys




 

This can't be a real thing, you take a deep breath. "You can't just break the laws physics, aren't you a scientist!?"

“That I am, and that is why,” He suddenly teleports a little ways behind you opposite where he was. “I have” port. “no problems” port “doing it.” The last port he was back at his original spot and continued walking.

You kept making angry distressed noises, but not actually saying anything. It only served to amuse Papyrus as he said, “Come on Muffet's is around the corner. we can grab a bite.”

 


	11. (UT)Another Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First reader dealt with Red's cold, and now they're in this AU dealing with Classic's

It was a day like any other. You had woken up early, and though you didn't want to you got a jump on the day. You made breakfast and a list of things you'll need from the store. Now to get your lazy bones of a boyfriend up to tackle the day. You hear an exaggerated yawn from the from the living room; speak of the devil. You go to greet him, but when you see him he looks horrible; like he went toe to toe with the trash tornado in your shared bedroom. He looked so disheveled and his face with flushed blue.

"mornin' beautiful." Oh and that deep timbre; it sounds like he swallowed a cheese grater.

There's only one explanation; your lover-bone is sick and you are not going to stand for this. You immediately push him back in the living room and onto the couch, where you wrap a blanket around him.

“Sit here and don't move a muscle or else.” You command.

"i don't have any muscles so no worries there." Good he's still joking so he's not that sick, and you won't let it get any worse. "what's all this about?"

You ignore him in favor of going to the cupboard for the classic chicken noodle soup. You heat it up nice and steamy before bringing it back and setting it on his lap.

“You are getting sick, so you are going to sit here, eat soup and not let it get any worse.” You pout as you sit beside him leaning your head on his shoulder.

You flip on the TV to one of the science shows that you know he liked and resolved to this being a lazy day...you can go to the store tomorrow.

 


	12. (US)Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family drama gets in the way of your friendship with Stretch.

Today was the day you planned to tackle that danger zone that is the basement. You had plans, big plans, and it started with cleaning out all the junk and boxes that accumulated over the four years. With trash bag in hand, cleaning rag in reach, and a stack of boxes in sight you clap your hands. _Let's get to it_.

Before you even reached for the first box your phone. You checked the ID; there is not a word that could describe the amount of animosity you feel for this caller. You were so close to just ignoring it and getting started, but against your better judgment, you answered.

“What could you possibly want.” You hiss.

"yeesh, might just call you Snake with all that venom."

“Papyrus!? What are you doing with my sister's phone?”

"sister huh? well, she asked for my help in calling someone for her."

“Oh I'm sure she did, and I'm the queen of bacon.”

“well, your highness, she needs you, and you should hear her out.”

“Tough shit, she's on her own. I'll never help her.”

"what about 'family sticks together'?"

"That _bitch_ is no family of mine. I'll tell you why when I damn well feel like, and if I were you I'd leave her right where she is and just run." You hang up right after and angrily get to work.

If she was calm and cohesive enough to get someone's attention and get them to call a specific person she herself could have called 911 if she was actually in any danger. There is absolutely no reason why you'd need to do anything for _her_.

 

You went about your normal routine, as much as you could without your texting buddy to pass the downtime. That's fine let him stew over the fact that not every sibling gets along. It wasn't until Thursday, when you realized you slept in, that you thought something was off. You never sleep in on Thursdays, that's when you and Sans not only go grocery, but you then spend the entire afternoon baking or cooking. He always makes sure that if he can't make it he at least texts you telling you so, but there was nothing. You know exactly what Papyrus did, so you guess it's time to pay them a little visit.

You're pretty steamed when you walk up to their door and knocked.

"You know it's kind of petty to keep your brother and me from hanging out just because of a disagreement."

“whatever could you mean?” Papyrus said with a feigned ignorance that just made you want to slap him.

You take a deep breath and sigh through your nose.

"You want to know why I said what I did?" You push your way in and sit on their couch "Let me ask you; you have a brother yes? Does he love you? Support you in your endeavors? Is genuinely happy to spend time with you? Is he there for you when you feel down or, stars forbid, are at your worst. hmm, lucky you. I never had that." You stood and started pacing. "My 'sister' did anything and everything in her power to fuck with me. She was the one spreading the sickest and horrible rumors about me, she didn't hide her disdain and disgust in regards to having to spend any kind of time with me, and she was basically the one to hand me the knife when I was at my lowest." You still shudder at what she said. "'God get over yourself. What good are you anyway? You either get a life or you lose it'." You mock. "Good for you that you have a loving family, but I don't, and you'd be wise to just stay away from them."

You left right after not really wanting to discuss it further. You probably said way more than necessary, but if it got him to understand, fine. You were already so done with the day. Hopefully, things will be back to normal soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad i don't have that kind of relationship with my sister.


	13. (Star Sanses)Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Sanses help reader find their confidence again.

The one thing content creators have to worry about when sharing their art is hate. Sure there are those who seem to never be satisfied and are always nitpicking your works. Those people you actually welcome. Let the art snob point out how you could have shaded this one small part better. Let the grammar nazi say how you should have written some parts in your stories. Those are the kind of people that actually help you grow as an artist.

Then there are those that seem to specifically hell-bent on destroying any kind of pride in anything you share. 'that's horrible', 'you're stupid if you think this is good', oh and your favorite one 'why are you still trying? KYS'.

That last one... that's a little extreme. This kind of stuff should be expected; it's just someone who feels the need to put someone down to feel better. You know that you shouldn't let anything get to you, but you're only human. It seems that lately those comments were all you saw, and it was really hard to not to be affected. As of late, you've had less and less motivation to do much of anything creative. As it was you were sitting on your couch your laptop on the coffee table, the TV on some random show, and your drawing tablet hooked up; you were just drawing random squiggles and ovals. It was only to keep your hands busy.

Maybe you should just give up on anything creative; get a real job so you won't be homeless on top of mundane. Never write again because no matter what you write it'll read like crap, and never draw again because it will never be any good. You let you head lull back as you mindlessly watch whatever late-night show was on. You didn't even remember nodding off until you woke up in bed clutching your tablet... Wait a minute. Didn't you fall asleep on the couch?

Whatever questions later, coffee now. Looking over in the living room you see that all of the mess from last night was gone. Hmm, maybe you weren't tired until you head hit the pillow so you were able to clean up before trudging upstairs last night.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!” A cheerful voice bellows behind you.

You nearly jumped out of your skin as you whip around at the voice. Not even thinking you throw your tablet at the intruder as it was the only thing on hand. It was a feeble attempt at protecting yourself, and with a split second realization you probably just broke your tablet. Miraculously though it stops in mid-air, and just floats there surrounded by a rainbow glow.

After your brain reboots from that you get a look at whoever was intruding, and nearly take off running. Standing before you were three walking, talking, breathing(?) skeletons!? One had his hands up to block, must have been the one you almost hit, he was about as tall as you wearing a sort of armor with a blue bandana around his neck and similar colored gloves. His friend next to him was the tallest of the three, if only just, who seems to like painting a lot if the giant paintbrush he was holding and the ink spot that was perpetually on his right cheek meant anything. He wore a large scarf that was a gradient from brown to a cream color, a sash or belt of paints across a brown and tan shirt and brown pants. The third one, who was more towards the kitchen then near the others, was in a teal coat rimmed with yellow, blue pants and a golden cape. He held a sort of staff that looked really cool.

"Who are you?" Why you were talking and not running you have no clue...

“Heya, I'm Ink, Protector of Creations.” Artsy Skel introduced.

“I Am The Magnificent Blueberry, Protector Of Hope.” That's fitting with all the blue in his outfit.

“And I'm Dream, Protector of Dreams.” The third one spoke.

“And we are the Star Sanses.” They finish together.

For a second you feel like you're in some kind of children's anime or whatever. Seeing that it seems they aren't going to try to hurt you or anything so you rolled with it.

“How and why are you here?” You question.

Ink, looking like he was in his own world, meandered over to your couch and pulled out a sketchbook as Dream spoke up.

"There's a lot of negative emotions concentrated here. At first, we thought something sinister was afoot. When we found out the real meaning behind them we were even more inclined to help."

“But...why?” You ask before you thought.

“We Make Sure Everyone One We Meet Know Their Beauty And Worth. Sometimes Some Need To Be Reminded.” Blue winked before he and Dream sat next to Ink.

So apparently you were rooming three magical skeletons, and you feel like this is some kind of Captain Planet parody. It should make for an interesting time anyway; would make one heck of a story. Right now it's too early, and you haven't had that coffee. You should probably get started on, you look at a clock... a brunch of some sort. Some egg wraps would be easy; eggs, shredded cheese, slices of ham cut into chunks, and some green onions all cooked together, delicious.

They showed their gratitude as you served them plates, and then you plopped down with yours in the only remaining spot between Blue and Dream. Why did this feel like you're sitting down with roommates you've had for months and not with random strangers that just appeared in your house that morning? Ah, whatever.

It was a few minutes after you all settled in enjoying the meal when you heard Dream giggle a lot beside you. You were slightly horrified when you saw him reading a book; a very familiar book. The little journal you got as some holiday gift that had your first ever thoughts and ideas for stories! If you ever had an idea of how you wanted a scene in a chapter to play out and you were away from a computer, you always had that with you so you can jot whatever down.

You were hoping that would never see the light of day again. It has the most cringe-worthy mini stories ever written, and no one should ever be subjected to them. You made a strangled squeaky noise that got the attention of everyone and tried to lunge for the book. Only Dream deftly rolled over the arm of the couch and out of your reach. All of the sudden you find yourself playing keep away with all three skeletons. They'd all read bits before tossing it when you got close to grabbing it. Then it stayed floating in the air surrounded by that same rainbow glow. It was Ink! He was making it levitate.

“You know, I saw some potential in these stories. It'd be a shame not to share them.” Ink said. Ha! Not in a million years.

“Yes Share It With The World!” Blue exclaimed.

You gave a tight, short, hysterical laugh and a deadpanned, “No.” Not even if someone paid you. Those stories will never see the light of day.

"Well, obviously not as they are." Ink said leisurely skimming the book. "You need to use that creative magic of yours and turn these strings of ideas into an actual plot."

"Well hate to say, but whatever 'magic' there was is gone. I'm not good at creating anything."

Ink studied you for a second then said, “Is that what you think or is that what people told you?” All you did was shrug. “You should only go out of your way to please one person, and that's you. You should write whatever you want to write; draw whatever inspires you and only you. Only do things that make you happy not others.”

You weren't even given a chance to ponder what he said before Blue and Dream took one of your hands and pulled you back to the couch, book now planted in your lap. Looking through it brought back so many memories; the belly laughs from some of the stories, the tears from a story ending that was heartbreaking, and this one page that had the most random nonsensical phrases written...you don't even want to know what you were thinking when writing them.

So here you find yourself in the midst of plots, characters, and all other kinds of notes with Blue and Dream. Ink was in his own world drawing in his sketchbook and lounging in his scarf turned hammock that he magically pinned up. Blue and Dream never put in their own ideas, it was all you. They only ever pointed out plot holes, and you had to try and fill them in on your own.

Somehow, with their guidance no doubt, you were able to connect all the little things you had in the journal into a cohesive plot-line. You started making an outline when a sudden loud gurgle emanated from you. Red-faced you notice the clock read it was almost nine pm. You can't believe you spent all that time just writing and damn was it awesome. You sheepishly suggested a break and a very late dinner/movie night. You cooked up some popcorn chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, and settled back down to pick a movie. You enjoyed the food and was able to watch about two movies before you were out for the night.

When you awoke the next morning you were in bed again, this time clutching a package. Not a package, a neatly wrapped present. You tore it open to find a picture frame that held a hand-drawn portrait of you, Blue, Ink and Dream with big smiles all around. Down in the right corner was an intentional looking ink spot. There was also a note with it as well.

 

_Dear Y/N,_

 

_Even though we had to leave we hope that you remember you have great potential. Don't let opportunities pass you by because of a few bad eggs. Don't give up the things you love, that'll let the nasty people win. Stay determined and keep being awesome._

 

You plan on it.

 


	14. (UT)Small World pt. 1

"Alright, bag is packed, got my bat, it's a beautiful day outside. I'll be back later don't destroy the house while I'm gone." You jokingly say to your two little kitties, two precious little girls, and you immediately got two meows in response. To think you found them while you were on a walk, they were under a bush crying out, they both looked like they've been in a boxing match; all dirty with ratty fur. They looked like they had just been dumped off to defend themselves, and considering how young they looked (which you found out was just barely 3 weeks old) they surely wouldn't have been able to. So you took them home, cleaned them up, and kept them safe. At first, you were only planning on caring for them until you could take them to the shelter so they could find a loving home, but that was almost 3 months ago and now you're a happy 'family' of three. It's kinda funny to think when you 'talk' to them they actually understand you.

You lock the door behind you as you make your way to the local batting cages to meet up with your old softball teammates from high school. You all made it a mission to stay in touch and get together one day every so often schedules allowed to either go to the batting cages or the park that had the baseball diamond. Then you'd have lunch and catch up/complain about life. Those days always brightened your mood for the week to come, no matter what.

As you were rounding a corner you were half shocked at the scene taking place; two men were trying to gang up on a fish monster who looked like they could body slam you and not even think twice, almost looks like they were going to too. Of course, what could they do that wouldn't do more harm later on? Humans were dicks when it came to monsters, you get the whole 'fear of the unknown' thing, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't show at least a little respect to whoever you meet. Plus unless you've been living under a rock(hmm is that tactless?) these past few months there should be nothing to fear. Your interactions with monsters, few and far as they are, were nothing short of pleasant. Now you have a chance to make a difference.

“Hey!” You yell strides quick to join the group. “What the hell is your problem?”

“What's it to you sweet cheeks? This doesn't concern you.” One of them sneered at you. His whole look just screamed wanna-be thug; bandanna on the head scraggly looking goatee and such a fake 'bad boy' attitude

"Harassing someone in broad daylight, and in public? Yeah, I'm gonna make it my concern. There are things called being polite and respectful ever hear of them? If not," You pulled your bat from the custom velcro holder one of your friends put on the bag. "I'd be happy to teach you."

The sound the bat made smacking against your opposite hand made everyone else in the group flinch, and the two thugs actually looked scared if only for a second but they didn't back down. You won't lie, it was rather enjoyable seeing that reaction, so you took it a step forward and lifted the bat prepared to swing. You were going to until you felt yourself being pulled back.

"Don't." The monster said. "It's not worth it, let's get out of here." She turned, walking away but not letting go of your bat so you were forced to follow matching stride with her.

"Yeah go back to your cave and take the monster lover with you." You didn't miss how she flinched ever so slightly...they weren't getting away with that. You turned to give them another piece of your mind, abandoning your bat, it seemed the moment you did you found yourself over the shoulder of the fish monster shocked that she's carrying you like a sack of potatoes, but only a second when you heard the thugs start laughing. You'll give them something to laugh about, you reached into the one side pocket of your bag and pulled out your slingshot and some ammo (little, hard, plastic balls). The slingshot was a gag gift from a school friend back in Jr. high, but you took it and came up with some really cool little tricks and obstacles. You quickly took aim and hit the second guy right in the eye, another small satisfaction (even though it probably shouldn't be), but before you could give the other guy what for you two turned the corner(to your very slight disappointment).

“Damn punk you got some serious fight in you, but I have to ask...why?” she says with an incredulous look.

“Treat others the way you want to be treated but also treat them the same as they treat you; that's my philosophy. I always show respect to everyone and your actions dictate whether that respect stays or not. On top of that bullying or harassment are my biggest irritations, seen enough of that going through school I don't need it outside as well.” You inform as you get your bag back together.

“Hell yeah, you're alright punk. I'm Undyne by the way, nice to meet ya” She said extending a hand for a shake.

“(Y/N), and likewise.” You say taking it...wow that's a strong grip. You were going to say something else when you felt the buzz from your phone; a new text message. It was one of your friends asking 'where the heck are you'. “I better get movin' if I don't want my other friends sending out a search party. I'll catch ya later.”

"Later." She said with a lazy salute before going separate ways.

It wasn't until you started walking again that you realized there was paper in your hand. Opening the scrap you see it's a number. Did she just slip you her number? Hey, achievement get: you made a new friend. So you added her number and immediately texted her.

 

 **You:** how in the world did I not notice you giving me your number!!

 

 **Undyne:** because...I am a master of stealth

 

Then she added a few of those emoji sticker things of a ninja cat that were just freakin' adorable.

You finally made it to the cages and to where your friends Janay, Erin, and Sydney were getting ready. “'bout time you showed up!” Janay said, being the one that saw you first. “We were about to send out a search party.” You had a really hard time not bursting out in laughter from that statement, but a few chuckles still escaped.

“Well I'm here now, and you would not believe the morning I had...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a story idea that was going to be based around the phrase "small world isn't it", but i had no idea where to take it other than the second chapter i was able to write and the one idea that the racist a-holes here were going to meet up with reader again with the big anti-monster group there was going to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Also those kittens are based on my two girls Shadow and Storm. My mom's ex-coworker found them in a bush near her house, and posted on Facebook what she should do. She was allergic to cats, but didn't want to take them to her shelter because she didn't know if it was a no-kill or not. So my mom said we'd take them, and we've had them ever since. And they were less than 10 days old we think because their eyes weren't open. They both had bad eye infections and both lost an eye. Storm lost her right and Shadow her left.


	15. (UT)Small World pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the story that never got to be

You were surprised, after telling your friends what happened, when they said they probably wouldn't have done what you did. That's not to say they were monster haters but they also wouldn't go sticking their necks out for them. Of course, they'd be polite and friendly if they ever interacted with them, but they wouldn't go out and instigate said interactions. To each their own you guess, it was still a wonderfully enjoyable day out with friends like always.

The next morning you pulled yourself out of bed, wishing nothing more than to just stay curled up under the covers until noon, but you had things to do. Your first objective was coffee and a nice breakfast. With a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in hand, and after making sure the kittens have their food, you looked through the stuff for the online college courses you take for any work that was assigned so you could work on them after getting back from your next objective; shopping. You only needed to pick up a few things, and maybe you'd pick up some special treats for your cats. With your school work squared away, you grabbed your bag and went off.

You were waiting at a crosswalk for the few cars that were there, as you continued on you went through your mental checklist of what you need and where you can go that'll get it done the quickest. You were still in your thoughts and you failed to notice until it was too late that there was someone in a car coming towards you, and had no intent in slowing or stopping. You were frozen, your legs refused to move for whatever reason, you squeezed your eyes shut out of instinct. You felt the gut-wrenching feeling you'd get at the first drop of a roller coaster in anticipation, dozens of thoughts going a million miles a minute wondering if this is how you'll die, how bad it would be if you didn't, or if anyone would bother to help you.

It wasn't until a deep voice pulled you from the frozen fear asking, “Are you alright?” You open your eyes and realize that you're on the other side of the street now, and you finally feel arms around you; one around your waist the other under your one arm supporting you up. You look back to your rescuer to see that it was a monster, a skeleton monster, he was just a bit taller than you wearing a comfy looking blue sweatshirt, basketball shorts, and pink slippers? Interesting fashion choice... then you remembered that he said something.

“You saved me. What...how...why?”

"Well, that's a silly thing to ask. Why'd I save you? Because you would've had a bad time if I didn't."

You realized he was still holding you, and as nice as it is(wait what)you step away. “I guess my karma is coming back to me already.”

“Karma?”

“Yeah, yesterday these two guys decided to try and pick on a monster, and even though she looked like she could like suplex them into next week or something I maaay have almost played baseball with their heads if you know what I mean.

“Sounds like you were going for a _home run_.”

You couldn't stop the snort that left you. “I guess, but we walked away, well she walked while dragging me away. Don't know if you know her, Undyne.”

"Oh yeah, I know her, good friend of mine. So you're the 'cool human' she ran into huh, small world. The name's Sans by the way." He said offering a hand to shake.

“(Y/N) ̶ " When you grabbed his hand a fart sound emanated from it and he had a shit-eating grin. You look to see the top of a whoopie cushion nestled in his palm and dissolved into giggles. Man, it's been so long since you done anything with pranks...since grade school. "That's a classic!"

“Always gets a laugh.”

Giving his hand one hearty shake you tell him, “Well with that I bid you adieu. There's things to do and people to see.”

You made your way to the shopping center, and it wasn't long at all when you noticed Sans following you. When you raised an eyebrow towards him he scratched the back of his skull sheepishly.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to the supercenter would you?" He asked.

Oh, how fortuitous. You tell him you were and offered to shop together because everyone could use company when shopping. Yay for budding friendships.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, and the dude that was about to hit reader was one of a-holes from the first part


	16. (UT)A Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day loves  
> XOXO

It was such a wonderful dream; you and your ever-loving boyfriend on a midnight picnic on the beach looking at the stars. So why, pray tell, were you awoken by that bane of an existence alarm clock at 7 am on the one day in a while you both had off together. You hadn't planned on getting up till noon, and even then you planned on maybe marathoning some science show or movies while you both ate nothing but junk foods. You rolled away from the offending noise folding your pillow over your head earning a sleepy chuckle from your bed buddy, Sans.

“Sorry beautiful, there were some things I wanted to get done today.” He mumbled as he begrudgingly rolls to get up.

“This early? Whyyyy? Staaaay.” You blindly and unenthusiastically groped the air trying to get your lover back, but he's already gone so you curl up with his pillow instead and fall back to sleep.

 

“Come on princess it's time to get up. I got big plans and I wanna share them with you.” Comes the whispers of Sans as he swiftly pulls the blankets off...Ass.

That insult was wiped away when he pulled you up into a big bear hug. With your head oh his shoulder you can't help but wish this moment would last forever.

"I have a surprise waiting for you so get ready quickly." He pushed you towards the bathroom then hustled back downstairs.

Once showered and dressed in your comfy clothes you head down to see what put a fire in the step of your normally lazy lover. Coming around the corner you the first thing you see is the beautiful bouquet; a mix of periwinkles, lavender flowers, white carnations, and red roses. It was a beautifully simple arrangement, but the message was clear as crystal. One rose stuck up in the middle a little taller than the rest with a note tied to the stem;

 

_I know we sometimes are a_ thorn _in each other's side, but there's no one I'd ever love more_

 

That has got to be the sweetest thing you ever read, and of course, there's a pun wouldn't expect anything less. You pocketed the note and sat down to one of the best breakfasts; apple, cinnamon, and sugar pocket pies arranged in a four-point star with a dollop of whipped cream in the middle. Such an unhealthy breakfast, but who cares! There was another piece of paper poking out from under the plate.

 

_You're the apple of my pie_

 

Oh, that's just cheesy... and sweet. Once breakfast was had Sans told you to get some walking shoes "Cuz the day's only just begun". Soon you were walking through the local park. A lot of good memories come from here; picnics, parties and the like for all sorts of occasions. This was actually where you met Sans all those years ago. Him, his brother Papyrus, and the ambassador Frisk were out enjoying the perfect weather of that day. Papyrus and Frisk went off to play while Sans joined you at the bench you were sitting at. You don't remember how you ended up interacting with them (probably reacting to a pun), but it turned into the best time of your life thus far.

“Oh! This is like a literal _walk down memory lane_ for me." You were actually pleased with that one, and even more, satisfied at the look of shock and the immediate burst of laughter from Sans.

"I can't believe I didn't even think of that. Good one."

You walked around the park for hours reminiscing about anything and everything. When it was lunchtime you went to the little café. You sat at a table as he went to get the order, as he set your latte and sandwich down the first thing to draw your eye was another note on the heat guard around the cup.

 

_Words cannot_ espresso _my feelings for you all I can say is you're_ brew-tiful

 

You also can't find the words for how unbelievably sweet and lovely this day has been so far. You're saving every one of these notes and putting them in that scrapbook you keep saying you're going to make.

The afternoon was spent 'geeking around' as he put it at the interactive science center. It was a definite geek fest, and you enjoyed every moment of it. From the informational videos to the live demonstrations, the interactive exhibits, and different simulations, it was awesome. Best. Afternoon. Ever!

Dinner, as always, was at Grillby's; the usual burger and fries. In addition was a new drink concoction of his of passion fruit, some other citrus, and grenadine to sweeten. It was excellent, add a little rum and it would be a great Friday night. You spent a few hours at Grillby's; catching up with the other regulars, embarrassingly singing karaoke, and just generally hanging around.

As the day came to a close and the sun started to set Sans had one more thing he was apparently really excited to show you

“This time we'll have to teleport since we have to sort of beat the clock.” He said wasting no time pulling you into another loving bear hug.

He teleports to some bluffs overlooking a beach you're not familiar with. It was here that you saw a really beautiful sunset with the pinks, reds, and oranges bleeding and fading into the deep blues and purples in the sky. It was a perfect end to a wonderful day. You felt something 'crawling' up your back, and you look over to your shoulder when it was placed there to see it was a sizable stuffed dog with yet another folded note.

 

_You're a diamond in the_ ruff _. A one in a million_ gem _._

 

On the inside was another message, one that slightly confused you;

 

_turn around for another almost equally valuable gem_

 

You did as it said, but what you weren't expecting was Sans to be down on one knee, a big slightly strained, nervous grin, and a little black box in his outstretched hand... This has to be a dream.

“(Y/N) I truly love you with my soul. Will you marry me?”

You were too weak in the knee to keep standing so you fell to them and pulled him into a tight hug bursting with happiness. Later you were staring at the ring on your finger waiting for yourself to wake up from this dream, still not believing this is as real as it is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry I've been MIA for the past week and missed posting in my stories. Life was a little bit of a mess and I had to clean it up, but I was like 'dammit I'm posting a Valentines oneshot' so here it is and i'll be back to posting normally.
> 
> In other news, in the middle of all this I made up a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q3P5SX). Think of it like a tip jar if you want to toss a few bucks to show appreciation or even request a oneshot of your choice.


	17. (UF)I Don't Dance

It was a real surprise when your boyfriend agreed to accompany you to this gala thing. You knew how Sans felt about these types of things. He was still a little uncomfortable in large crowds, and after what he's been through in the Underground you completely understand. Living in a world that is nothing but 'kill or be killed'; where any sign of weakness was weeded out, to which he deprecatingly stated included him, though his brother protected him.

So when he declined your offer of a dance you didn't push. You were content to just enjoy talking and spending time with him while having a generous portion of the delicious buffet foods. That is until this random guy walks over.

“Would the lady care for a dance?” He said. He just seems so slimy you're amazed he's not a slug.

"Like hell, I'd dance with you. I'd like to _enjoy_ my time here, and with my _boyfriend_.”

"Come on, ditch the monster and hang out with a real man." At that comment, you saw red. _How dare he_.

You grabbed his wrist so fast and twisted it so far that you actually heard his shoulder pop. He naturally moved in a way that you could pin his arm behind him.

“If I were you I would _never_ say something like that again. And when a person says 'no' you listen, got it!?”

When you let him go he didn't even look back at you, he just ran. Good. Sans, meanwhile, seems to have literal sparkles in his eyes.

“and that is why i love ya.” He says.

You pull your chair around the table and sit right next to him with your head on his shoulder. You were happy to sit and listen to the last of the bumping music as the party came to a close. When the final slow song was played you were surprised when Sans stood and held out his hand in a silent question.

 

Yes, this party was an absolute joy to go to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tip Jar: [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q3P5SX)


	18. (DT) To The Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader with a soulmate mark finds her soulmate in Dancetale.

Today was the qualifier round for your town's annual dance competition. You watched the dance contestants with unbridled joy and interest. You've always loved dancing; have been since about age four, and in that time you've explored many dances. Some of your top favorite dances are the salsa and tango just from the passion and potential stories behind the movements.

This year is even crazier with monsters being released from their prison under Mt. Ebott. Monsters have an immense passion for dancing, almost as if it's life for them. You always see them on the different dancing shows on TV, and you were happy they were getting that chance.

The competition is stiff this year, and you start feeling a nervous flutter in your chest. That is the feeling you live for in these events, it tells you it's going to be an awesome time whether you win or lose. You stroke the mark on your wrist to try and quell the excitement.

It was a soulmate's mark, not everyone had one, and it didn't make anyone any more or less special if they had one or not. All it meant was there was someone out there specifically for you, your other half if you will. Yours was a rose with a broken petal. All marks started the same color as a birthmark, and when you meet your soulmate it changes to these beautiful and unique colors.

It was your turn after the lovely waltz from the goat monster couple. Your routine was a salsa mixed with hip-hop. You started with the basic salsa step into a rumble that followed into some freestyle hip-hop with that salsa swing for the rest of it. Here's to hoping it impressed the judges enough.

You continued to watch the other dancers' performances only half interested. That is until it was His turn to perform. One of the last to perform; a skeleton monster and his human partner were dancing the Tango. You couldn't seem to look away from the skeleton. There was just such passion and fire in the dance and those lanky bones you didn't want to miss a beat.

Once the final dance was seen the judges would tally the scores, anything below a five you'd be cut. It was a mosh pit at the bulletin board where the scores were posted. You scored an 8, a freaking 8 out of 10, that's amazing. You looked around the pages trying to find what that skeleton man scored... Cynthia and Papyrus, they only scored a six?! Why only a six? That dance was amazing! ...Wait, take a step back and breath. They made it through, and that's all that should matter. Even if those dingbat judges can't see talent if it bit them on the ass. Wow, why is this getting to you so much? One week. That's how long you had until round two of this thing. You practiced as much as you could trying to be perfect. Even on the day, you were sitting backstage going over the moves over and over again. You were pulled from your thoughts when someone sat beside you. Oh, it was Papyrus.

"Hi. I'm so glad I get to meet you." You say. Thankfully you stopped yourself from saying anything foolish.

"Hello human, I wish you luck in the competition today. It will surely be a challenge doing a couple's tango solo." He abashedly rubbed the back of his skull. Why was he solo all of the sudden? He answered your unspoken question, "My partner has yet to show up and it's almost our turn."

As he said that a stage director came up and said that he was up. You don't know what compelled you, but when he stood you grabbed his hand and stood too.

"You lead, I'll follow, and we'll just do our best." You say following him to the stage. When the music started it was like a switch. It was a story in motion; a heart yearning for love, and finally finding it only to be pushed away by the strong heroine who feels she doesn't need it. She soon realizes in truth it's what she needed all along. The motions were so fluid and confident that it looked like you were lifelong partners. As you finished the number in a dip uproarious applause sounded through the auditorium.

That's when you felt it, the tingling warmth from your mark. It was a complete rose now with green leaves and deep red petals that faded seamlessly to orange. You had found your soulmate, and you danced with him. You can't even describe how you feel at the moment, the contest going forward doesn't matter much anymore because you've already won the best prize.

 


	19. (UF)Whip You Into Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets fed up with dealing with a possessive Red so she teaches him a lesson.

Your eye twitches as you get the sixth message that day. It's been like this ever since you broke it off with your boyfriend, Sans, about a week ago. You fell for the chains, leather, and bad boy attitude. With the real gold tooth, bulky stature, and the fact he was a skeleton monster people were legitimately scared of him. You knew people wouldn't fuck with you when you were with him.

Then he tried to keep you from your normal weekend routine; if he was busy you would hang out with a couple of friends going anywhere but a bar. You got in a huge argument, and it ended with you going out anyway. You were still so riled up and angry that you didn't have a good time, and probably dampened everyone else's time too.

That wasn't a one-time occurrence, and every instance drove you both further apart. It made you more and more frustrated until one day you had it, and you left him. You were tired of him trying to manipulate you into thinking you're in the wrong. You were tired of having the same fight every other couple of weeks. You deserved better than this, so you packed your stuff and left.

That's when he bombarded you with 10+ messages a day, every day. They ranged from 'come back I'm only trying to keep you safe' to 'come back we can work this out' to 'you were right to leave and you shouldn't return', and many variations in-between. It was this current message that really pissed you off; 'you'll never find someone like me'. Oh, that's it. He was going to get it, and not in the good way.

You enlisted the help of his brother, Papyrus, to be successful at this. Mainly because he's the only person Sans'll still listen to. You walked up the porch twirling around one of those little BDSM whips. It was bought on a drunken dare in college, and you still had it. It's perfect for what you have planned.

Papyrus told you to just walk in when you got there, and you opened the door to the most perfect scene. Sans completely tied to a chair just coming to, whether because he fell asleep or Papyrus knocked his ass out you don't know, a small table the only thing next to him, and complete silence throughout the house; just you and him.

He seemed to be shocked speechless that you were there in front of him. You let the devilish smile bloom on your face. You took the opportunity to shove the little table in front of the chair forcing his legs apart. The table was just taller than the seat of the chair, so it would have been uncomfortable any other way.

“What the hell is all this about!?”

You smack the whip on the middle of the table with a resounding snap. Sans flinched so hard he almost tipped the chair back.

“You need an attitude check, and I'm here to _whip_ you into shape.”

“My attitude's fine. I do what I do to protect ya.”

*snap* “That was not protection, going out with my friends is not something I need protecting from.”

“So ya just know everything, and think nothing bad can happen–” *snap* “Will you stop doing that!”

“Not until you realize I don't need saving from delusions of threats, least of all from another person, and there was an actual threat I am _more_ than capable handling it _myself_.”

“Like anyone's gonna be scared of some girl.” You saw red. The next whip was just a hairs length from hitting him where the sun don't shine. This time he did tip the chair back.

“Do you want to repeat that to the _girl_ that literally holds your fate in her hands? Because I can prove just how much I don't need your protection.”

Aww, the poor baby actually looks scared. Good. Then maybe he'll learn.

 


	20. (US) Not Gonna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancer fighter just trying to get by in life meets the Swap bros, and a miracle that we all wish could happen IRL happens.

 

_beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep_

 

You grumble at the harsh sound of your alarm clock at the same time you felt a weight on your hip. Rolling over you see your dog, who also looks disgruntled at being woken up, she has this look like 'do we have to get up?'.

“Sorry pooper doodle as much as I also want to stay in bed we have errands to run.” You say while giving her a scratch behind the ear.

It's always a challenge getting out of bed in the morning; more so if you didn't get a lot of sleep, like last night. Unfortunately, you were up most of the night with a tingling pain all throughout your body, horrible vertigo, and nausea. All thanks to cancer and the chemo treatments to combat it.

 _Just have to take it slow_. The last thing you wanted was to immediately pass out before you could even start the day. Carefully you make your way to the bathroom. A nice warm shower will definitely help you wake up.

You were already drained before you could even step out the door, but you push on. All you really had to do was go to the store and buy a few essentials and that's it, you were done.

“Pepper, vest.” You say as you tap the back of your corner chair. You dog dutifully steps her front paws on the seat waiting as you put on her harness and vest. Pepper's been your service dog since almost the beginning of this ordeal; ever since your mobility, and strength have decreased. She's been a big help in many ways through this.

Purse in hand, you pulled your wheelchair from the concealed spot by the front door and head off. As you were pulled along by your four-legged companion you thought how lovely weather was, hoping it lasted to the weekend, and that you would get to enjoy it.

 

Rolling through the aisles you had grabbed allergy medicine for both you and Pepper since it's that time of year, and some more training treats. You debated whether or not you should get a small bag of dog food that you know you'll be able to carry but will have to come back to store sooner or the big bag that you can't really lift at the moment but it will last longer. That's when an attentive sales person was nice enough to heft the bigger bag into your little basket thing where you can keep it until you _can_ lift it yourself.

Now for groceries; cereals, sandwich fixings, more teas, and honey; that's a must. By the end of the shopping trip you were exhausted and a little shaky. Just this last jar and you can go home and veg on the couch watching Netflix. You had to reach up for it and for a moment your hand spasmed causing the jar to fall. Oh no, that was a glass jar. A glass jar of honey that was going to create a huge mess an undeserving worker will have to clean to clean. You cringed waiting for the crash, but it never happened.

“EXCELLENT REFLEXES BROTHER.”

“That was an un _bee_ lieveable catch, wasn't it?”

“THAT INFLECTION SOUNDS LIKE THAT WAS A PUN. IS THAT ANY WAY TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION TO A NEW HUMAN FRIEND?”

You open your eyes, and the first thing you see is the jar of honey just floating there with a blue aura around it. Up the aisle there are two skeleton monsters; one tall wearing an orange hoodie and khaki shorts, the other your height, or maybe slightly shorter, in a gray-blue sweater, black slacks, and a vibrant blue bandana and gloves.

When you grabbed the jar the blue aura dissipated which brought their attention to you. “Thanks that would have been a _sticky_ situation.”

The taller brother smirked as the shorter seemed to pout. “NOT YOU TOO HUMAN!” These reactions were just too adorable it made you giggle.

"Tibia honest, that was probably a one-time thing." You say.

You saw a gleam in the taller's sockets, and he points to you. “I like you. The name's Papyrus.”

“AND I'M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS. PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE HUMAN, MAYBE WE COULD HANG OUT SOME TIME. PROVIDED YOU ARE WELL OF COURSE.”

You were a little hesitant to try and make new friends now, especially being on borrowed time, but the enthusiasm and thoughtfulness gave you a warm feeling. “Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N), and that would be cool.”

Sans eagerly exchanged phone numbers before they had to continue shopping. You watch their retreating figures for a moment with a hum. Nice pair.

 

 

The next morning you're waking up on the couch after spending the entire evening watching a bunch of movies on Netflix, and you felt good. So with the promise of a gorgeous Saturday, and this surprise energy you'll go to the park; maybe throw the frisbee a couple of times with Pepper. You still take it easy, pacing yourself as you walk to the town playground.

There were plenty of kids, both monster and human, enjoying the day on the equipment. You went to a wide open grassy area and freed Pepper from her vest. She immediately took off running, went a few feet, and then just flopped down on her side rolling around in the grass. She's definitely having a good time.

After her moment in nature, you threw the frisbee around. It was one of the most enjoyable times, and you basked in the moment. It got better when you heard a familiar voice call out, "HUMAN!" You turn to see a star-eyed Sans and someone else jogging to you, while a ways back was his brother was meandering slowly down the path.

“IT'S MAGNIFICENT TO SEE YOU! YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR WHEELCHAIR?” He observes.

“Nope. I don't always need it; only if I'm having trouble moving, and today isn't one of those days.”

“THAT'S WONDERFUL! OH, THIS IS OUR HUMAN FRIEND CHARA.” He pulled the mystery person forward who shyly greeted you.

Just as Papyrus joined the group you legs started to wobble, your one knee buckled, and you weren't able to keep balance. Uh oh, you might have gone too far. Sure you were fine when you were active, but the moment you relaxed even a little, it was like your body thought 'OK what needs doing is done time to rest'. It still didn't look good when you seemed to just collapse in front of your friends, luckily Papyrus was there to catch you. The brothers panicked asking of your well-being, and what they could do. Before you could answer there was a loud pop, Chara had loudly clapped to pull attention.

“Why don't you boneheads pull her up to the bench to rest.” They said, and the brothers quickly did that.

“I'm fine, really. I just don't have the strength to stand right now, but it's fine.” That didn't really quell their mother-henning. It was kind of odd, given the fact that they were practically strangers, that they cared so much. Sure they said they'd love to be friends, but still.

You sat at the closest bench and enjoyed each others company. Later in the afternoon, you figured you had enough time outside, and as you said about heading home Sans quickly spoke.

“SHOULD YOU NEED ASSISTANCE RETURNING TO YOUR DOMICILE I'D BE HAPPY TO BE OF HELP.”

You want to be defiant and say you'd be fine, but you had to be real, there was no way you were getting home reasonably on your own. He was beaming as he stood at your side waiting. At first, you were confused; most people who offer help are quick to start guiding you at their pace, but he was letting you control what support you needed. That was super sweet of him. With his help you slowly made the trek home, and, after taking off Pepper's harness, plopped down on the couch not caring to move or if you fell asleep.

 

 

You woke to the distinct quiet beeping of a heart monitor. You could hardly move, and your head felt like a balloon. Why were you in the hospital? The last you remember is the beautiful day at the park.

"Oh, wonderful. You're awake." To your left, a nurse was checking your IVs. "I'll inform the doctor, and he should be with you soon." She left right after.

When the doctor did finally get to you a lot of your questions were answered. You were brought into the emergency department by two skeletons, one tall one short, Papyrus and Sans. You had a fever of 102, delirious, and almost unconscious. To anyone else, it would be a plain old cold, but for someone with a low white blood cell count and an already weakened immune system, it's dangerous.

“It's a good sign that you're finally awake after two days,” Two days?! “and just to be safe we want to keep you a couple more just so no other problems arise. For right now, if you're up to it, your friends could come back and see you. They've been waiting all this time.”

Of course, you want to see them, assure them you're alright, and maybe clarify things for them if need be. You could feel their worry as they walked in, and poor Sans was nothing like his usual bubbly self.

"Hey, guys." You greet in a crackly whisper because your mouth is so dry.

"We Are Sorry Human, At First, We Thought You Were Ignoring Us When We Sent You A Dinner Invite. You Had Always Responded Quickly, So It Was Either That Or Trouble. We Stopped At Your House And Heard Your Canine Whimper And Scratch At The Door When We Knocked. We Were Worried About The State You Were In So We Brought You Here."

"It's a good thing you did too. She'll be fine now that she's here." Dr. Looner gave you a mock scathing look over the chart he was looking at. You jokingly roll your eyes at him. Outside all the serious stuff he always makes comments like that with you, it always seemed to make you smile.

“So what's the scoop doc?” You ask while trying and failing to scoot to a sitting position.

“Well, we want to make sure whatever you had was gone, and that you were well enough to be on your own. While you're here we can also do your blood work if you'd like.”

“Might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

"Good. We'll take care of that tomorrow, for now just take it easy." The doctor left after that, and there was a slightly awkward silence.

You're sure they want answers as to why their friend was literally knocking on Death's door a couple of days ago. You don't believe in sugarcoating or telling white lies to soften new, it'll only hurt worse in the end. You tell them how you've been fighting stage three Hodgkin lymphoma since the beginning of the year.

Through Chemo and other therapies the progression seemed to have slowed to a stop which was baffling, but a blessing. While it may not be progressing you still had to deal with the symptoms from everything; weakness, fatigue, and weak immune system from treatments, and damage from where the cancer already spread.

That got the scientist in Papyrus thinking. “Why would it all of the sudden stop?”

“It seemed to plateau when I started getting pastries from Muffet's. She's super sweet and was always welcoming to her little restaurant, so whenever I felt up to it I stopped by.”

You tried to answer any questions they had as best you can, and after a while, the conversation shifted to more menial topics. Which reminded you, where was your dog? Apparently, she's still at home, and after asking Papyrus super duper nicely if he'd be so kind as to get her, he teleported away, just disappeared on the spot, and got her.

They hung around through dinner, during which Papyrus brought out a delicious looking piece of pie. It was for you apparently; a get well gift from one of their friends they told about visiting you in the hospital. It was a butterscotch pie that was super sweet and delicious, and when you took a bite it dissolved immediately, leaving a pop rock feeling in your mouth as all monster food did.

Afterward you and Sans were making plans for a sleepover once you were discharged. When the announcement that visiting hours were over, and the brothers left you were sitting alone in your dim room oddly feeling a little energized. Not that you were complaining.

 

 

It was a miracle, a miracle of a miracle and a half. The energy followed you after the first actual restful night sleep you had in a while. When your blood work was done and showed a normal blood count you were sent for an MRI. Not only have the few metastases seemed to have stopped completely, but they've also seemed to have shrunk.

“That means I'm in remission right?” You ask your doctor.

“Actually it looks more like the cancer's been almost completely reversed.”

WHAT!?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intent in magic means everything here. So when you have an old, well versed monster with knowledge of strong healing magic who bakes a certain pie that is intended to cure _all_ ailments of the friend of the skeleton brothers that's in the hospital. Well that happens.


	21. (UT)What Real Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has had so much trouble when it came to dating. Can that turn around with Papyrus?

Early mornings were your favorite time of the day, especially in fall with the crisp Autumn chill. You were out jogging like you did every morning a little earlier after a restless night. It didn't help that you had a creep of a date last night. The only 'good thing' about him was that he was honest, but that was majorly overshadowed by pretty much everything else. You shudder to even think anyone can enjoy the things he admitted to. When he suggested you come back to his apartment with him you were so gone. You sat down on one of the local park benches after your cool-down lap.

Your nagging thoughts return to you as you watch the sunrise. What happened to having a relationship? Why do so many value sex over building a loving bond and trust in a person? It seemed the only interest guys ever show is in getting in your pants. If it wasn't for your sunny disposition, wanting to put a smile on at leastone person's face each day, and need for adventure, you'd probably never leave your home. Well, this is getting depressing.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN.” A surprise voice called. “I NOTICED THAT YOU SEEM DOWN, AND THOUGHT THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD TRY AND CHEER YOU UP, FOR NO ONE SHOULD BE SAD ON THIS FINE DAY.”

He was a skeleton monster who was wearing quite the outfit; black short shorts, hot pink crop top, and a couple of sweatbands. 'Jog Boy' was written in sharpie across his shirt. A fellow jogger? Maybe you could jog together. You sat for a little bit getting to know each other. Papyrus had said how he and his brother, Sans, just settled into their house that's actually not too far from this park. Coincidentally it was, it seemed, almost exactly opposite your house. You were sold when he started talking about his love of spaghetti. You _love_ all things pasta and even have the perfect spaghetti recipe.

Telling him that earned the best reaction. It turns out he's very competitive, which is awesome in your book, and he vehemently challenges you to a cook-off.

“THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE MASTER SPAGHETOR.” He strikes a heroic pose. “WE SHALL SEE WHOSE DISH REIGNS SUPREME.” He then bids farewell as it's time to tackle the day.

You head home, shower, and make a quick scrambled egg breakfast. Back to the daily grind... man you're kind of ashamed of the pun, but it fit too well with you working at the local pastry and coffee shop. It was business, as usual, the rest of the day.

 

The next morning you were out at your regular jogging time. You made your way first to the bench you had rested at yesterday in hopes of maybe having a jogging buddy. You smiled, seems like great minds think alike. Papyrus was there doing stretches, which was an interesting sight given the fact the skeleton didn't really have muscles to stretch.

Today was going to be great. You have a friend to jog with, with later plans of cooking together at his house. You had the day off work and no other obligations, so that means you can veg out watching TV until dinner.

When the time came you walked with an excited step, bag of cooking ingredients in hand, to your new friend's house. Once at the door you give a hearty **knock, knock**.

"Who's there?" A deep voice asks from the other side. Definitely, not Papyrus must be Sans.

Papyrus said about his love of puns and jokes so you respond, “Dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“Dishes your friend, open the door!”

The door opens revealing a stocky skeleton, about your height with a cozy blue jacket over a t-shirt, black shorts, and pink house slippers. The embodiment of a lazy Saturday. You already like this guy.

“Not my friend,” Oh. “but I appreciate a good joke.”

He lets you in, and you follow the sounds of clanking pans to Papyrus in the kitchen.

“Yo Papyrus, I'm here.” You say in a sing-song voice, arms up in a victory pose.

He pulls you into a surprising, strong hug. "HELLO, MY FRIEND. ARE YOU READY FOR A DAY OF CULINARY FUN?"

“You know it!”

It was a blast cooking together...for the most part. There was always a slight chill down your spine like you're being watched, but you didn't let it affect you. You talked all the while as the sauces simmered. You learn of his boundless enthusiasm to pursue his dreams and aspirations. With the support of his brother he believes he can do anything, and that leaves you with a warm feeling; such love, spirit, and passion. He also learns how much your life lacked those things; how alone you were for how you thought. How people thought you weird or 'old fashioned' because you value a relationship and love.

Papyrus didn't let you go too far down that dark rabbit hole, and he was quick to reprimand 'THOSE HOOLIGANS WHO DARE DEMEAN A LOVELY LADY'. He's too sweet for this world.

It was still a rather cold reception at dinner since, for whatever reason, Sans doesn't want anything to do with you. He was so standoffish, but in a way that only you seemed to notice; to anyone else, it seemed like a friendly gathering. As a parting gift, you took home a tub half and half of both spaghetti creations.

 

It was almost a week when you went to return the borrowed Tupperware. Sure there were plenty of opportunities to go over and hang, but you knew when you weren't welcome; Sans made it clear. You and Papyrus still jogged together though, even talking about some deep stuff, so no big deal. You barely knocked before the door flew open and a beaming Papyrus greeted you.

“Hey Paps, just wanted to return this before I forgot.”

"THANK YOU, FRIEND. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR OUR MOVIE MARATHON? IF YOU'RE FREE OF COURSE."

It was tempting, and you had nothing better to do. Maybe you can try and figure out why Sans seems to judge you before he even knows you. Papyrus grasps your hand, pulls you in, and pushes you towards the couch as he goes for more movie snacks.

You and Sans sit in an awkward silence until he breaks it with, “What's your game here?”

You look at him for a second. "There is no game! Believe it or not, all I want is an actual friend, and Papyrus is just the best."

“You really like him don't you?” You glance towards the kitchen... you definitely felt something. “You're definitely special to him. Heh. The way things go Pap ain't gonna need me anymore.”

Your eyes snap to him. He slouched; looking to the side with dim eye-lights. Oh hell no, you flick him hard on his temple.

“Don't you dare ever say that!” You hiss. “Family is the most important bond out there, and I know for a fact that you are the number one person in Papyrus's life. You want to know how? Because he told me!" He just stared at you so you continued. "I asked him a hypothetical, like we always do, about him being in a situation where he had to choose between the safety of two loved ones, and you know what he said?"

“If I know him–” He started but trailed off.

“He said 'naturally the Great Papyrus would do anything to protect all those he loved', but if he was absolutely forced to he would always. Pick. His brother.” You grasped his head and made him look into your eyes. “ _Never_ doubt your worth to anyone. Just because your brother finds love doesn't mean he won't still need his brother. You are the only family he has left as far as I've been told, and Papyrus can never, and will never, replace you.”

Papyrus came back with sodas and three bowls of treats, one being balanced on his head, that was quite a sight. The movies were a mix of great and confusing, given that they were alternating classic surface movies and movies from the Underground superstar Mettaton. While Mettaton's movies were a little bizarre it was still an all-around wonderful time.

Papyrus had offered to walk you home since it was really late, and you took him up on that. Walking through the park Papyrus grabs your hand as if it were the natural thing to do. You nearly trip over yourself when he speaks up.

“YOU'VE BEEN SUCH A GREAT FRIEND, AND YOU MEET ALL MY STANDARDS. I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU JOINED ME ON A DATE.”

He gave you a nervous smile, but you were a little nauseous and got extremely fidgety. You try to tell yourself that you're being extremely simple-minded for thinking that all date acquisitions will lead to the same outcome. This is Papyrus; sweet, loving, chivalrous Papyrus, who isn't at all like previous suitors. Is he?

He noticed your quick change in demeanor and asks, “What's Wrong?”

You weren't going to lie to him. “I haven't had the best time when it came to dating. They would only ever date me so they could get me in bed with them, which only ever made me uncomfortable. You're not the same the same way! ...right?”

The blush he had, had gone from a light clementine to sunset orange. "GOODNESS NO, THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT PROPER FIRST DATE ETIQUETTE. THAT A-ACTIVITY SHOULD BE SAVED FOR SOMEONE YOU TRULY LOVE"

You almost sag like a rag-doll with relief. “You have no idea how grateful I am to hear that.”

You walked together still hand-in-hand until you reached your doorstep. You couldn't help but think it was like a couple of high school kids coming home from their first date. You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before equally as quickly heading inside.

“I'll see ya later for that date.” You say before shutting the door

There just might be a happy ending for you yet.

 


	22. (US) No Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how they say not to jump to your own conclusions because it'll come back to bite you in the ass. Well Stretch learned that the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one word I can use to describe this piece; Boi!

Spend an hour trying to put makeup and not have it look like a three-year-old did it, and this is what you get? You're boyfriend stands you up for the dinner date on the one day of the month both of your hectic schedules gave you a day off together. Maybe afterwards you could have laid in bed and watched some comedy special, but instead it's 11pm and you're angrily digging into the bottom of those single server ice cream cups and watching random YouTube videos.

You loved your boyfriend, Papyrus, dearly, you did. Passed his habit of smoking, affinity for horrible joke (that you still laugh at anyway for whatever reason). Heck even him being a monster never stopped you. It's this sudden shift in attitude so unlike him that has you hurt and confused. Tomorrow you'll be raising hell.

 

You woke up plenty early the next morning. Knowing him he's probably napping on the couch as you march towards his home. He may not need to go to work until nine, but his brother, Sans, always woke him up for breakfast every morning at 6:30 on the dot.

You'll try to stay civil, try to find out what his reasoning was before laying into him. Emphasis on 'try'. You talked nicely with Sans as he was heading out to whatever plans he had today. When you entered the household and saw Him all niceness went out the window.

“What the hell, Papyrus!”

“'What the hell' what?” He grumbled.

“Uhh, did you forget last night was date night?”

“Didn't feel like going.”

“Didn't– well that would have been nice to know so I didn't sit for hours. I had to do the walk of shame when I figured you weren't coming.”

“Why didn't you call one of your other boyfriends to keep you company.” He huffed.

“The fuck does that mean? I don't have any 'other boyfriends'.”

“Heard you yukking it up pretty good on your little lunch date the other day.”

That confused you. “You mean my co-worker inviting me to lunch to talk about a work issue and we shared the same lunch hour? By 'yukking it up' I'm assuming you're taking me joking with him _way_ out of proportion. News flash: I'm dating the pun master, I have a sense of humor. Or I guess I was dating a pun master.”

“Well, you hanging off some random guy at the park painted a pretty clear picture.”

Random guy at the park? “You mean my _friend_ from junior high that I hadn't seen in almost ten years!? He's visiting Ebott, and we ran into each other. Oh yeah, and did I mention he's GAY! Last I checked,” You made a show of pulling out your shirt. “yep I'm a girl. You probably saw me congratulating him on proposing to his partner. Next time instead of bottling up your thoughts and emotions talk them out. Now I think we're through here.”

You reached up and gripped your necklace, one you've worn everyday for over two years now, and broke the small chain at the clasp as you yanked it. It was a gem covered bumble bee you got as a one-year anniversary present. You threw it to the ground and stormed out, hoping the shaking of your arms was mistaken for rage and not sorrow.

 


	23. (UF)I Want to Know What Love Is!

Whoever decided to interrupt your nightly ritual should be prepared to die. You had just sat down with your cup of hot chocolate and popcorn, for a late night movie, when someone started insistently knocking on your door. You harshly open the door to Sans standing there in all his spiky accessoried, gold-toothed glory. What the heck is he doing here? His brother's going to kill him for being out this late. You think he's hiding something behind his back, but you don't get to question him any.

“I wanna know what love is.” You scramble a bit, not at all expecting him to start singing, and so loudly too. “I want you to show me.” You were right. He was hiding a red rose, which he brought forward and handed to you.

You know... you actually half expected him to do something like this. It so fitting for him in so many ways. You're thinking this with a smile as you pull him by the collar into the living room and push him unceremoniously on the couch. You went and made him a cup of hot chocolate, which you grab his left hand and smack it to the cup to hand it to him. Then you grab the popcorn, your mug, and the TV remote to find a movie. You pointedly take his right arm, put it around your shoulder, and leaned into his side.

“This, you goober, is your lesson in love.” You say, getting comfortable.

 

This is going to be an interesting conversation in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can't not see Red doing this xD


	24. (UL)Too Sexy For This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underlust!Sans thinks the spunky receptionist deserves to feel pretty.

It was business as usual, at your reception desk. You loved the days where all you had to do was desk work, and those that came in already knew where to go. You've observed it enough to know that you're aren't being overdramatic. People hate interacting with you for whatever reason. Is it the way you dress? Is it how you look? Did you unknowingly say something offensive, and are being silently ridiculed for it. Every interaction you've seen it was smiles and a handshake with a story exchange. Any interaction with you was met with the same look and mannerisms; a look that said 'do I really need to interact with this person', and the same curt questions for directions and no friendly handshake.

You tried a bunch of different wardrobes, and even wore makeup (which you were never a fan of), trying to change people's view. You weren't sure how you could change your already polite demeanor, but you tried. Nothing changed, so disheartened all you did was your job, forget trying to make friends.

One day you're sitting behind the desk just waiting for lunch when someone entered the lobby. On habit, you looked and saw a skeleton monster stroll in looking confident, happy and sexy as hell in his form hugging leather pants, and vest with a blue faux fur collar. You probably would be jealous of his confidence if you actually cared, but you just went back to idly twirling your pencil.

“Morning beautiful.” The skeleton greeted.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. You need something?” You barely spare him a glance.

"Not flattery, fact." Yeah, and you're the queen of cheese. "Just seeing such a sour look on a pretty face I felt like remedying it."

Yeah, not going to happen. "Not worth the time. Just ignore me like everyone else, and it'll be easier that way."

“People ignore you eh? Let them. You should focus on the only opinion that matters; yours. You should do a complete makeover, wear something that you, and only you, are proud of.”

Been there done that, and you gained nothing from it. “Hard pass. Don't feel like torturing myself anymore.”

“It wouldn't be torture. It'd be turning you into the sexy tiger you're meant to be.”

Your huff is the only response to that, and he finally continued with whatever business he had in the office.

 

That wasn't the last you saw of that skeleton, Sans his name was. He was a persistent bugger you'll give him that. He'd come by every couple of days whether for business or just to bug you. One thing you were surprised to realize was his words were actually genuine. That's why after three visits you agree to do what he wanted.

After you got off work Sans dragged you to this bunny monster's large boutique. He plants you in a seat, and tells you not to move while he stalks through the racks and stands; a man on a mission.

"That boy's got an eye for fashion. He can make anyone look fabulous. I'd say you're already there, so I'm curious about what he comes up with." The bunny clerk said. Well, that was unexpected.

Here you thought he was only picking one outfit, maybe two, but he came back with a sizable mountain of clothes. You actually gulped at how many possible outfits were there. You were gently shoved towards the dressing area by Bunny. It wasn't so bad just tedious. That is until one of the two monsters started playing music and Sans yelled “Come on Sugar. Strut your stuff.” It was awkward as hell at first, but you shook it off and started walking out of the stall like you were walking down a runway, and it started becoming fun.

When everything was tried out 'fashion master' Sans spent time matching tops and bottoms while discarding what he deemed not good enough. When all is said and done the stack is down to a quarter it's original size but it's still a lot of clothes.

"I can't afford all that."

“It's a good thing I'm paying for it then huh?”

“Why?!”

“Because every girl should be able to feel like a princess even if only for a short time.”

That was completely unexpected and extremely kind. Once everything was purchased Sans wanted you to wear one of the new outfits; black leggings under a bronze plaid skirt, a brown and dark gold accented blouse, and a cheetah print scarf, worn in a classic pull through. Before you parted ways you exchanged numbers to keep in touch.

 

You hung out a couple times after that, be it at this dance club he introduced you to, or taking a walk through the park and just talking. You two were doing the latter on this beautiful afternoon. Well, it was beautiful until an asshole purposefully (he wasn't even trying to hide it) rammed his shoulder into Sans's as he passed.

“Watch it ya freak.” Oh HELL NO. This guy was going to be roadkill after you're through with him. Nah that'd be an insult to roadkill.

You pull Sans behind you ready to knock this guy on his ass, but Sans took another step back grabbing both your arms holding you back by your elbows.

“You shouldn't be hanging out with those abominations. You should be with a real man.” That lecherous smirk he sends you almost makes you puke.

“I'd rather dive head first in the prickliest cactus then spend even a nanosecond with you.”

“What makes it so special?”

“ _He_ 's sweet and loving unlike you; hateful and racist.”

“Who's the one holding you hostage here?”

“He's keeping me from kicking your ass!” You struggle in his grip. “Come on let me go, so I can give this guy what he deserves.”

"You don't need to do that. What do I always say; 'make love, not war'." You stop with a huff, and he just loosens his grip.

“Gross.” Asshole sneered.

You growled with the ferocity of the jungle cat that inspired your scarf, but Sans's grip was just as fierce against your struggle. Step by step he pulled you away from the stunned man until you turned and walked away together. As you walked Sans pulled you to his side, and as the anger leaves you, you feel tired and a headache blooming behind your eyes. You definitely went overboard, but you'll be _damned_ if you're going to let anyone get an iota of undeserved prejudice of any kind. Hopefully, that dude learned to keep his disgusting opinions to himself.

 


	25. (UT)Beach Day Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one, to me, is pretty weird.
> 
> After a long day of fun Reader sees something and makes a big assumption, but in actuallity UT!Sans is just a depressed boi waiting for it to reset.

Best. Day. Ever. You had the best beach day with your monster friends. You built giant castles, you buried Sans up to his vertebrae in the sand, had an amazing barbecue, and you made the mistake of challenging Undyne to a race in the water. Point of advice never challenge a fish to swim. It wont end well for you.

When the sun set over the ocean you all made your way back home. There's nothing more satisfying then walking into an air conditioned house from the hot summer day. The skeleton brothers went off to try and wash the sand from their joints while you got a cup of ice water and went up and flopped on Sans's bed.

It wasn't until you laid down that you realized how tired you were; the sign of a good day. You tried grabbing a sip of water but the condensation made the glass slip giving you a rather chilly bath. R.I.P part of the bed and you're too lazy to go back to your room for a new shirt. You'll just invoke your girlfriend privileges and steal one of Sans's shirts.

When you opened his closet, though, you didn't expect this at all. There, on a little stool, was a picture of you some random day you were reading on the couch, and a small battery-powered fake candle. It's like a tiny shrine dedicated to you, and you don't know how to feel. The first thing your exhausted mind thought of was 'he's a yandere' as if you were some kind of fanfiction.

You hear the light pop of magic signaling that Sans teleported into the room. He looked worried when he realized what you knew.

“It's not what it looks like.”

“So you're not some kind of yandere?” Being as tired as you were your brain had no filter at this time.

“Would that be so bad?”

“Well it depends are you the loving, doting, slightly manipulative stalker, or are you the murderous, completely manipulative psycho that'll try and lock me away.” Wow OK brain you need to chill.

He seemed slightly scared, not expecting that kind of response. “Nothing at all like that. Sometimes I fear all this isn't real or it's going to be ripped from under me out of the blue. Is this over the top? No bones about it, but it helps.”

OK you can see that given the not-so-warm welcome monsters received when they first emerged. He flinched when you pulled him into a hug.

“Why are you all wet?” He asked.

Whoops forgot about that. Well, he can suffer being wet too.

 


	26. (HT)Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrortale Sans learns that his love is battling with anorexia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021433) oneshot and heard [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36QMyiRAv-Y) song and this was made.

“ _ **I can help you, trust me, you're ready.”**_

“ _ **The secret is to just be empty.”**_

 

He should have known something was up. No. Sans knew what was up, he was just in denial. At first he may not have realized, possibly from the hole in his skull, but then things started to click. You were so beautiful and curvy when he met you. He was shocked that you would give someone like him more than a passing glance.

Your one quirk was he never saw you eat, and you would always turn away any offered food. He tried to pass it off as you had already eaten or maybe you didn't like eating in front of people. Maybe you were a ravenous eater and it embarrassed you even though it wouldn't shift his love for you one bit.

However, the more time you spent with him and his brother, the more apparent it was. The first night you both shared his bed was the first time he noticed how _skinny_ you truly were. The clothes you always wore made you seem normal sized, but there you were stripped down to a tank top and shorts as you huddled close to his warmth. He could feel how thin your arms were, feel all your ribs, but maybe this was just normal for humans. And he was a purple spotted penguin. You always told him to speak up when he was worried about something so that's what he'll do. How to do it tactfully; that's the question and not his strong point.

 

The next morning he trailed a line of kisses from your temple to your forehead thinking that would be a great way for you to wake up. It was so adorable watching your eyes flutter open. He offered to make a good healthy breakfast, but to his worry you sleepily declined with a yawn. He didn't really see you eat any dinner the previous night, but maybe you're not a breakfast eater. There are tons of people like that aren't there?

So you both sat watching TV as he ate his own meal. Once the news came on it was immediately turned off because that particular channel is mostly propaganda anymore. Instead of going home like he thought you would you sat at the dinning table and started working diligently on a school project. He was more than happy to keep you company sitting across from you.

 

“ _ **You want to eat? Bite your tongue.”**_

 

He happened to glance up at one point. You had stopped working, and were staring intensely into the kitchen. He noticed that is was around lunch time so maybe you'll eat something.

“Ya hungry? I could make us up something.” Sans said as he stood and stepped to the pantry.

You looked so conflicted. “No I'm good.” You finally said.

He turned fully to you. “You sure? I didn't see you eat any dinner, you skipped out on breakfast, and now you don't want lunch? It can't be healthy for humans not to eat. You're starving yourself, and I know what that feels like. So weak you can't even move, the pain of being empty for so long, and the pain of having eaten even the smallest morsel. In the Underground we had no choice, but you're doing this purposefully. Why?”

“You wouldn't understand.” You looked like you were barely holding it together now.

“I don't have to. All I want is for you to be happy, healthy, and safe. What you think you want isn't what you're going to get.”

 

_**I can reach out, to someone not like me.** _

_**If you ask for help, it doesn't make you weak.** _

_**I can reach out, ignore what the voice tells me.** _

 

He doesn't hesitate when you lurched forward releasing all of your pent up emotions he held you tightly. This is going to be a long journey for the both of you. You wont be doing this alone. He will be your sturdy rock every step of the way.

 


	27. (Open)My Diagnoses Is, You're An Ass

This sucks so much. This sucks so much. You feel like death and are still forced to work thanks to your asshole of a boss. No, ignore the fact that you're in the hospital fighting an infection, probably pneumonia, instead of giving you the time to recover she's forcing someone to bring you your work. You're somehow remotely clocked in so you're getting paid (shockingly), but you can't help questioning if this is even legal. Course if it wasn't it wouldn't really impact Miss. Brooks multi-million dollar fortune much if she got busted.

God, she is such a bitch. So controlling, and demands perfection in every detail. ' _you can't make it to the top by being sloppy_ ' was her motto. That's probably how you got so sick. You've been working longer hours than anyone should, you've had a poor diet, or none at all to get through the piles of files that'd show up on your desk, and you were hardly getting any sleep. Even bedridden in the hospital you're still being forced to work for fear of losing your job. Time and time again when the nurses rotated, and they would tell you to rest and recover, this time being no different.

"honeeey, you need to worry about your recovery, your work will still be there when you get better." This time it's a reindeer monster nurse. Yes, you were just as freaked out as others when monsters were first freed from their mountain prison, but now you don't even bat an eye.

"Believe me I know, but we can't always get what we want. I can either recover properly and lose my job, or I can't do the work forced upon me by my boss while I recover and keep it. Frankly, I choose to keep my job." You give a sarcastic thumbs up. You really didn't want to risk everything and have to find another job. Knowing how petty Brooks was she would make it so much harder. "Unless I can continue getting three hots and a cot right here."

You turned back to the last file intent on finishing it and passing out. You missed the angry twitch in the monster nurse's brow. No one should ever have to work as much as you are, and she's not going to stand by this. She's going to fix this. She's always thorough when caring for her patients.

 

 

The next day you were dealing with computer stuff, and while it should be quicker to do, with your inability to focus right now it was still going to take you all day. By the time lunch rolled around you were only three done of like fifteen. You were about to start on the next one, but when you clicked back to the hub all the assigned work was just gone. You didn't know if it was computing error from the system, or if someone hit a wrong button in the company, but right now you were seeing an empty screen and your sickly body is screaming at you to rest.

The coming few days were all the same; complete radio silence from anything pertaining to work. You had mixed feelings about it, but you were finally able to recover enough to be discharged and continue getting better at home.

Once you were well enough you go back to work, and it has become a bustling, light atmosphere. Something has definitely happened, and you're half scared to find out what. You make your way to your station, and the first thing you see is the small vase of flowers and an important looking envelope. The flowers were from some of your coworkers hoping you were well, but the envelope was the big cheese. It was from the desk of the senior vice president, and it read;

 

_On behalf of the company, I would like to apologize for the gross misconduct you were a target of by your management officer. Her actions are not condoned in any way by the company. Rest assured it has been rectified, and new management has been assigned to this section of the company. Disclosed is a check for a lump sum partly as an apology, partly for our appreciation of your continued support of the company, and partly of compensation for how you specifically were treated._

 

_We hope for your continued support as we move towards a better future._

 

 _Good day_.

 

The check was equivalent to two weeks of work, so they essentially gave you an extra paycheck this pay period. That was super nice of them. You sat at your computer, starting it up, and clocked in. the first thing you see is a meeting to introduce the new manager. Here's to hoping this will move up from here.

 


End file.
